Tali Daniella David
by TaliDaniellaDavid
Summary: A little girl, who appeared to be about 3 years old tottered into the bullpen. She had shoulder length, dark brown hair that cascaded down in waves. She had deep brown eyes, and a confused and triumphant expression. Set in season 5
1. The Beginning

Underline is Hebrew. This is just a little teaser. Tell me if you want me to continue

A little girl, who appeared to be about 3 years old tottered into the bullpen. She had shoulder length, dark brown hair that cascaded down in waves. She had deep brown eyes, and a confused and triumphant expression. She was wearing a dark blue sweater, light wash jeans, and teal crocs. Tony also noticed a gold Star of David, identical to Ziva's, that hung around her neck.

"Hello. Where is Ima, who are you"?

McGee, Gibbs, and Tony were awestruck, and just looked at her blankly.

"You spweek engwish? I wanna kno where Ima is. And hwu are you"?

She had a cute little voice, and a slight hint of an accent. She stood there with her hands on her hips, completely sure of her self, demanding and answer.

Gibbs was the first to break from the trance, and made his way over to her. He crouched down beside her and smiled

"What is you name, sweetie? My named is Gibbs".

"Tali. Nice to mweet you Gwibbs" she answered, and smiled at him

Gibbs seemed unfazed, and opened his mouth to speak when Tony came running over.

"Umm, boss, I need to talk to you. Now. Probie, come over here and introduce yourself"

Dinozzo and Gibbs walked into the elevator, and pushed the emergency stop button.

"Talk, Dinozzo. You have 2 minutes" His famous glare was directed at Tony, and he gulped

"Gibbs, I think she is Ziva's kid. She speaks Hebrew, has a necklace just like Ziva's, and well, Ziva had a sister. Who was killed in a bombing. Named Tali" Stopping to take a breath, Tony yelped as Gibbs slapped him.

"You could have told me that in front of the kid, lets just ask her".

He flipped the switch, and they walked back into the bullpen.

TBC, if you guys want!


	2. The Mother

The elevator doors pinged when they slid open, and Tony and Gibbs walked into the bullpen. Tali was sitting on the floor, giggling madly, as she tackled McGee. He had a look of surprise, mortification, and amusment on his face She somehow had managed to pin him down flat on the floor and was now pulling on his hair gently, trying to fix it how she wanted it. She was trying to part it in the middle like hers, but it was not working. Granted, he went easy on her when she tackled him, but still, she was strong for a 3 year old. Tony burst out laughing.

"Way to go kid" Gibbs chuckled, and they sat down beside Tali.

"Tali, what's you mom's name, and where is she"? Gibbs and Tony watched her eagerly as she started to speak in her little kid talk. Before she spoke, she sat down on McGee chest, to hold him there.

"Wsell Ima's name is Seeva but im not lowed to say lasst name. Shwee dwopped mwe off at day care earlwier but dere was sumthim cwalled carbo moxide so I had two weave and Bwecca dropped mwe off here". Tony was confused, but Gibbs understood.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were shocked. Yes, Tony had suspected, but still, he did not expect to be right. Ziva, with a kid. They could not wrap their minds around it. She did not seem like the motherly type. Tony wondered how she had kept Tali from them all this time. Gibbs was especially frustrated, Ziva was keeping secrets and he didn't know about it. His gut had never said anything at all, and Ziva never called in sick. Tali looked around 3, she must have been very young when Ziva had come to NCIS. Maybe that was the reason she requested this assignment. Gibbs pondered this in his head while staring at Tali. She WAS Ziva's daughter, no doubt about that. McGee was still in shock, Ziva was a mother, how would that work? But she was good with kids....

Just then, Abby came skipping into the room, and she had obviously just downed a Caf-Pow, for she was bouncing up and down, smiling ear to ear. She was wearing her normal black knee high boots, the buckles gleaming in the light, some blood red tights that had spiderwebs on them, and a black miniskirt with a shiny leather belt that was adorned with spikes. She had a red t-shirt on that said "I LOVE GEEKS" in big black block letters, and of course, her red studded dog collar. Her hair was up in her normal pigtails with red binders, and black lipstick completed the look.

"Wow..." Tali whispered, staring at Abby in awe and wonder as she skipped around. She stood up, and let out a squeal when McGee lifted her off and sat upright, sitting her down in front of him.

"Ohh, whos the cutie"? She bounced over and plopped down by McGee, crossing her legs and leaning her head against McGees chest. He read the text on her shirt, and grinned at her. Maybe they did have a chance after all. She grinned back, and then turned to look at Tali. When Abby had a full view of Tali's face her jaw dropped. She looked just like Ziva. Abby looked over at Gibbs for an explanation.

"This is Tali. Ziva is her mother, and I am just as surprised as you are"

At this Abby squealed and started running around. Maybe if Ziva had a kid, Tony would see her soft side, which Abby just knew was there, and then they would realize what they have. They really needed to open there eyes. As she was galloping around singing, something hit her. Ziva had lied to her, not straight to her face, but a lie of omission. She had never mentioned Tali. Ohh, Ziva was gonna get it. Abby wasn't really mad, but was a little hurt about being left out. Gibbs didn't know either though....

"Ziva has a kiiid Ziva has a kiiid Ziva has a kiiid"

The rest of the agents in the office stared at her, stunned. Ziva, the assasin who threw knifes and killed with a paper, that Ziva, had a kid? There was no other Ziva at NCIS. No way. Abby is just going crazy. Too much sugar and caffine finally got to her head.

Just then, Ziva walked down the stairs from the directors office, staring at the commotion in the bullpen, her eyes widening when she saw Tali.....


	3. The Story Behind It

Ziva rushed down the stairs as fast as she could, worried about her little girl. What was she doing there? She had dropped her off at daycare this morning. What if something had happened to her? She had just gotten her back.....

_**4 years ago**_

_Ziva was walking home from the market one day when 7 men came out, and overpowered her. She fought and fought, but there were too many and they had guns. She recognized one of them as Youseef Oman, a mossad operative, also her commanding officer. She cried out, but no one heard her._

_**3 years, 11 months ago**_

_She sat in her bathroom, shaking. Waiting. It was the longest 5 minutes of her life. She had been late, and was throwing up often. It couldn't be, but it was. The little stick had a plus sign. Ziva David's life was about to change. Drastically. She knew who the father was. Youseef Oman. He had threatened her, and she had said nothing._

_Later that day, Ziva went to see her father. He did not take the news well, but better than she thought he would. He made arrangements for maternity leave, but not until her 7th month. He made other regulations, and she agreed and left. As she was exiting headquarters, she heard her father send for Youseef. She saw he was happy behind his mask. What was going on? _

_**3 years, 3 months ago**_

_Ziva lay in her bedroom, blood soaked sheets surrounding her. She had been in terrible pain. But it was worth it. She had her daughter. Tali Daniella David. Tali meaning lamb after her sister and Daniella, her favorite Hebrew name. It was just her and her daughter. Her father refused to let her go to the hospital or have help. She stared at her daughter, marveling at her beauty. Tali had a tangle of dark curls on her head, big brown eyes, and chubby cheeks. You could see a hint of dimples in her cheeks. Tali's big brown eyes stared up at her, and she was the happiest she had ever been....._

_**2 ½ years ago**_

_Ziva sat in Gibbs' basement, waiting, hoping that Gibbs was wrong, desperately pleading that Ari was not rouge. But in her heart she knew. She would have to kill him._

_The shot rang out into the dark basement, and there was silence. Ziva sat alone by her brothers body crying. She slowly got up, and left to go home to her baby girl. _

_**A few months later**_

_She had requested the assignment in America at NCIS, hoping for safety and sanctuary for her growing daughter. Jenny had been kind enough to offer the position, and she had accepted. She would be working as an investigator, which in her opinion would be boring. But she would do anything for her little girl. She was packing up her and Tali's things, when her father and 3 mossad operatives entered her house, including Youseef._

_ "Ziva, give me Tali. She can not grow up in America, and I need to groom her for Mossad. You must surrender her and never reclaim her. You have no choice, I will use force if necessary. Also, she is Youseef's biological daughter. You can not have her. I wanted this to happen the daughter of my best female officer, and my best male officer. She will be the best officer Israel has ever seen"._

_ Ziva tried to fight, but after she had taken down Youseef, she was overpowered. She knew then that there was nothing she could do. It was hopeless. Her father controlled Mossad, and basically Israel, though not many knew that. She would have no help. And she could not create an international incident by asking another country to help. Most would not. Al least she had killed Youseef. She was alone, and with that thought, left Israel for her new life in America. _

_**1 1/2 months ago**_

_Ziva requested leave, under the pretense of having to visit her father. She got on a flight to Israel. She was a woman on a mission. One of her contacts from Egypt had a plan to get her daughter back. Osahar, her contact, had come of up a brilliant plan. They were going to fake her daughters death, and sneak her and Tali back to D.C. She arrived in Tel Aviv, and met up with Osahar. They set the plant in motion. Ziva went and visited her father, who at that point was happy with her. She had left her daughter alone, and was being good in America. He was in a good enough mood to let her see Tali. Eli David, Ziva's father, confiscated her weapons, and had a few officers escort her to Tali. She was staying a hour or so away in a small house, with Youseef's brother. She had installed a tracking device in her earring, so Osahar followed them there. He went a small distance away, and got out his sniper rifle. He executed the men, including Youseef's brother. He rushed to Ziva's aid. He had a body of a young girl that looked like Tali. She had died of a disease. It was what made him think of the plan. They made it look like Tali had died. Ziva's father, who refused to see Tali's body, bought the story, with much prodding from Osahar. Ziva and Tali made it onto a cargo plane, and retured to D.C. Safe and sound, but a little shaken. _

_**1 month ago**_

_Ziva and Tali were adjusting to America well. Tali picked up on english quickly, and surprisingly, knew that Ziva was her mother. Apparently one of Ziva's childhood friends was dating Youseef's brother for a while, and gave Tali a picture of Ziva. She was doing well at keeping Tali a secret, everyone was still a little off because of Jeanne. She was worried that something would happen, and they would figure it out._

So much for secrets, thought Ziva, as she scooped her daughter into her arms.


	4. The Confrontion

Tali squealed loudly in delight, much like one of Abby's squeals, as her mother picked her up. Tali hugged Ziva around the neck, her hand hooked together behind Ziva's neck, in her hair, and gave Ziva a quick kiss on the cheek. The mini Ziva beamed as her mother spun her around in a circle. Tali's legs flew out and her teal crocs tumbled onto the ground. Ziva giggled at Tali's elated face, and bright exited eyes, and then situated Tali onto her hip so she could hold her comfortably. She tilted her head to look at Tali, and in a much different voice and a loving and light tone, much different than usual, started speaking to her.

"And how is Tali today? Where is Becca? Did she drop you off here? Did you have a good day"? Tali didn't answer, she just buried her head into Ziva's shoulder, hiding her face. Ziva chuckled, but then tensed up, alarmed. She suddenly started worrying about Tali's reason to be at NCIS, and checked her for injuries. Once she was satisfied Tali was healthy and unhurt, she turned to face the wrath of the team. She knew they would not just take this in stride, she had a lot of explaining to do, and she was not looking forward to it.

"How could you do that to us Ziva? You have a completely and totally adorable daughter and didn't tell us. I missed out on so much babysitting time. I love kids. Wait... she must have been just a few months old when you came to NCIS. How did you manage it? I though you were my friend, I mean you told me about how you lo...opps, I probably shouldn't mention that. Anyways, how old is she? When is her birthday? What is her favorite color? Who is her father? Can I get her a present? Does she like hippos? Does anyone else know? Does Gibbs know? How could Gibbs not know, that was a silly question. Of course he does. Why didn't he tell me? She is sooo cute!! She looks just like you. Especially her eyes. She is like a mini Ziva. Does she know Hebrew and English? Does she know any other languages? Who is Becca? How did she get here? Tony is gonna be on your case all day!! Wha.."

"Breathe Abby, breathe. I will tell you about how I hid her and about her father later. I am sorry I did not tell any of you. No one else knows, except Jenny. She found out when I updated my personnel file a few weeks ago. She did not take it well either. Tali is three and one half years old. Her favorite color is any kind of blue: teal, navy, sky blue, anything, as you can probably tell by her outfit and shoes. Yes, you can get her a present, if you would like. I do not know if she like hippos. Why? She knows Hebrew and English, that is it. Gibbs does not know. Becca is the lady in charge at her daycare. I do no know why she is here. I am going to call Becca in a short while".

Abby nodded shocked that Gibbs did not know, but satisfied for the moment. Tony was just standing there, completely in shock. McGee had a perplexed and confused look on his face. The only thing that was going through his mind at that point was 'Ziva, Ziva, the Mossad assassin, the one with ninja moves, and kills with a paper clip, has a kid, and giggled. She actually giggled.' Gibbs seemed to be having an internal battle, be mad and scare the kid, or let Ziva off easy. He decided to be a little mad, but not enough to scare Tali.

"Ziver, how could you not tell us? You know I know how it is to be a parent, I would understand any problems you had with her, and I might be able to help.

"Gibbs, I know you could have been a big help, but I don't want to be treated differently. I have been more cautious out in the field, but I don't want to be let off early from, or do the easy work. I do not need anyone telling me to be careful, or holding me back. As for why I did not tell you and how I hid it, I will tell you all later, when this little one is asleep".

Gibbs nodded, accepting Ziva's flimsy explanation, for the moment. He knew he would get the full story out of her later. McGee had snapped out of his trance like state, and had meandered over to stand by Abby. He did not have anything to say at that point in time. Tony shook his head quickly, blinked a few times, and then made eye contact with Ziva.

"Elevator, now" Ziva nodded, and turned to Abby

"Can you watch her for a minute, Tony and I have to talk". Abby grinned, and Ziva passed her Tali. Abby was so glad they were finally going to talk, really talk. Ziva had confessed her feelings for Tony to Abby. And Tony, had confessed his feelings for Ziva to McGee. Maybe they would finally open their eyes.

Abby started making funny faces at Tali, and she eventually started laughing. Seeing that Tali was happy and safe, she followed Tony to the elevator. They walked in silence, and did not look at each other as Tony pushed the down button, and waited for the doors to open.

~ping~

**AN: Sorry for the delayed update everyone. I was going to update daily, but then, well, life happened. I have horseback riding, and homework, and school. Review keep me going. I have at 59 people currently with a story alert. Would it be bad to ask for 40 reviews? If you are going to get an email every time I update, can you at least send me a quick opinion? I am very new at this, and a bit insecure about my writing.**


	5. The Accidental Kiss

Alright, so sorry. I have so much homework, and a busy life. With riding, and friends, homework, and school, I don't have much time for fan fiction. I also lost inspiration for this story for a short while, I needed to regroup and plan where I want this to go! That didn't happen, I am just taking it chapter by chapter, but I now have inspiration. Sorry thats its been so long since I updated, but I promise to make up for it this weekend! I will probably do at least one more chapter, and this one is more than 1,000 words, which is a lot for me. I am still a new writer, and only 13 years old, which you can probably tell form my writing. Reviews = Love! Can everyone that has this on alert review? It would make my day, no it would make my week!

~ping~

Tony and Ziva entered the elevator, walking in unison, serious and calm expressions on their faces. Tony turned to face Ziva and they had one of their enchanting silent conversations. Him staring into her eyes and her staring into his. Blue-green eyes the color of the ocean, staring into rich chocolate brown ones. The silence lasted an eternity, as they silently communicated with their eyes.

Tony could see emotion in Ziva's eyes, something that was very rare, but he could not quite determine what. He saw happiness, and a bit of sadness, but then something else, something he had only seen once. With Roy, the dead man walking. Tony convinced himself he was seeing what he wanted to see, not what was actually there. Ziva, on the other hand, knew what she saw in his eyes was love and sincerity, but was in denial. She thought he must be thinking about Jeanne again, or puppies or something, not her.

Ziva opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, clearly at a loss for words. He noticed this, and smiled. His smile was a combination between a smile and a smirk. He had made the ninja speechless, even with the circumstances, that was a extremely difficult feat. Tony broke the silence, daring to speak. He told her what he needed to say, and looked her in the eye. He needed an explanation, he was hurt. She hadn't trusted him. Why?

"I thought you trusted me, obviously not. Ziva, you have a daughter, and didn't ever mention her. I don't even feel like I know you anymore. You always kept your emotions under control, but you confided in me. I lost count of all the things you told me on our movie nights, And you told me about your sister. I don't understand why you didn't tell me about this. Please, I need to know the whole story, and I am sure, even though you don't want to talk about it, you need to. It helps to talk about things, I know, when you cornered me and made me talk about Jeanne, it helped, though I was too stubborn to admit it".

His eyes shone with sincerity, hurt, and love and she sighed, but because she trusted him, and even though she wouldn't admit it, loved him, she decided he could hear the whole story.

Ziva took a deep breath, calming her self, and then started to tell her tale.

"Tony, I could not bear to talk about it. I was raped by a Mossad officer, Youseef Oman, around 4 years ago. He, and many other men, who I now know are Mossad operatives on the Kidon unit, overpowered me in the market one day. When I found out I was pregnant, I was devastated, but happy. Happy to have a child, but devastated that he or she would have _him_ for a father. When I told my father about my unborn child, he seemed oddly calm. I guessed he would have yelled, and made me have an abortion, but he was, as I said, oddly calm. I can read his emotions well, and under the surface, he was happy. I merely thought he was happy to be a grandfather, though I know that to be different now".

Tony gave Ziva a questioning look, but she gave him a look that plainly said, all in good time, Tony.

"I went through my pregnancy alone, no help from my father or Youseef. I gave birth to Tali a little more than three years ago, in my own home in Israel. My father did not allow me to go to the hospital. But I was happy, I had Tali. Tali Daniella David. Shortly after that, I was forced to come to America to deal with Ari, and when I returned, I requested the liaison position. I wanted Tali to grow up in America, safe from all the horrors of Israel and war. I did not want her to be afraid of bombs, or be in any danger. I was given the position, but that very night, my father threatened me. He used force and power of law to take Tali from me. Tali's biological father was working for my father. I managed to kill Youseef in a struggle, but was then overpowered. It turns out my father ordered Youseef to rape me. He wanted me to get pregnant, for Tali would be the daughter of his best Mossad officer and the son of his second beset. My father was prepared to kill me, but he said he would spare me if I left for America and never went looking for Tali. I was hopeless until a few months ago when I heard form one of my Egyptian contacts who knew about Tali. When I requested leave I went and got Tali back. It is a horrible story, but my father now thinks that Tali died, so we are safe for the time being".

A short way thorough the story Ziva started crying, and Tony had pulled her into a hug He did it with great caution, sure that she would lash out and him but she merely tensed, and then relaxed into his embrace. He had never seen her cry before, and took it as a good sign that she trusted him enough to cry in front of him.

"Shh Ziva, its okay. She is safe now. So are you. I _will_ keep you and her safe. I promise".

They sat in the elevator for some time, in each others arms, completely silent. The were both thinking about what the other meant to them, and mulling over how the other probably did not feel the same way.

After what seemed like an eternity, they both stood up, smiled at each other. Their relationship was changing, that was obvious, but neither knew how. They glanced at one another, making eye contact, and smiled. Tony flipped the switch on the elevator, and it clanked to life, speeding up towards the bullpen.

Just as Tony turned to Ziva to say one more thing, Ziva turned to kiss him on the cheek. Their lips met, and their eyes subconsciously closed, and they didn't pull away. They started to really kiss each other, but then broke off suddenly as the elevator doors whisked open.

As they walked out to face the rest of the team, walking in step with each other once again, Tony and Ziva both couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.


	6. The Motherly Ziva

Ziva and Tony waltzed into the bullpen, in step with each other and both looking sheepish, stealing little glances at each other at regular intervals. Ziva was running her hands through her dark mass of chocolate curls nervously, and Tony was walking stiffly, pulling on the collar of his expensive suit, looking as if it was constricting his air supply.

The team was waiting for them with expectant looks on their faces, and glee on Abby's. Tali was currently sprawled across Abby and McGee's laps, completely content, sucking on her thumb with her eyes closed. Abby and McGee were looking down at Tali with a look of adoration. Abby had decided that Tali was the cutest kid in the history of the universe and had also decided to order a Hippo for her, much like Bert. Maybe Tali could name it Berta! And with that, Abby drifted off into Abby-land, phasing out as she thought of little baby Burts an Bertas, all farting happily in unison. She wondered if they came in different pitches. She could make a Bert the farting Hippo orchestra.....

Ziva smirked at Tony, regaining her usual demeanor, and swayed her hips as she walked away from him. Tony started, completely transfixed, watching her as she walked away, and subconsciously licking his lips. Gibbs saw this, growled slightly under his breath, swiftly walked over, and smacked him strongly on the back of his head

"Thanks boss"

Gibbs smirked, and walked in the direction of the elevator, going out for another coffee run. Something was going on with Dinozzo and David, and he needed some time to decide if he would let it go on, or stop it. He did have rule #12 for a reason....

"So guys, how did your little 'talk' go? You kiss and make up"? Abby grinned as she said this, raising one eyebrow suggestively as she said this. Abby was just a little too eager about their feelings about one another.

Ziva looked slightly panicked and shot tony a look, that clearly said "Help!"

"Wha..we did not do anything...did you bug the elevator"?

"Its an expression Ziva, she means did we solve our issues and are we good again. Relax. And nice joke there". Tony looked over at Ziva, enjoying the blush was was spreading quickly across her face. As her blood pooled under her cheeks, Tony spaced out, trying to remember the last time he had managed to make her blush. He couldn't. With that thought, he snapped back to the present, and quickly added on to his statement "She was kidding Abbs".

Abby stared at Tony sceptically, rolled her eyes and smirked, but brushed it off. A silence spread over the bullpen, Tony and Ziva silently fretting that Abby would suspect something and question them, or worse, tell Gibbs to question them, but their fears dissolved as Abby went for a Caf-Pow.

Abby was bored and started to think of things the team could do, but came up empty. They had to do something that Tali could participate in, so that ruled out a lot of games, including truth or dare, and I never. But Abby didn't feel like playing Candyland or something...

There was a comfortable silence in the bullpen. The team had moved to their normal positions and demeanors, and were acting as if it were an ordinary day. McGee was typing away furiously at his keyboard, which was luckily free from super glue, and was most likely solving a complicated algorithm, or hacking into some database, for his own amusement.

Abby was looking over his shoulder, commenting every so often. She had a focused look on her face, one that she often wore while processing some difficult evidence, and was biting her lip slightly. When she gave him tidbits of advice, McGee would nod and listen and eventually Abby was leaning over him, her dark pigtails falling by his shoulders, her fingers typing in unison with his, brushing his fingers. He had an expression of pure joy on his face. This was the life....

Ziva, on the other hand was silently rocking Tali back and forth gently in her arms, humming a Hebrew lullaby softly to her. She was seated at her desk, her computer was off, her Sig safely locked in the drawers of the desk. Ziva was looking completely at ease, and was wearing a peaceful expression, which was odd for the Mossad liaison officer. She was usually alert, but now looked like she had let down her guard. Unbeknown to the rest of the team, she hadn't, even then. She took notice of every noise, everything that could potentially hurt or endanger her precious daughter. She had just gotten her back, she was not taking any chances with her safety and well being. She knew Tony had promised, and trusted him fully, but could not shake her maternal instincts. That is how she was able to see Tony staring at her.

Tony was in absolute awe. There was no other way to describe it. He loved seeing Ziva like this, relaxed happy. He would do anything to see her be like this every day. He like this new side of her, the mother side. He was hit with a vision of Ziva and him happily lounging around in a yard with a white picket fence, green-eyed, dark-haired children running around. He quickly forced that thought out of his head, he was Tony freaking Dinozzo, he was a player, he did NOT thing about settling down and having kids. It was not his style. At least that is what he tried to tell himself.....

**AN: Sorry sorry sorry, as you can tell I do not update consistently. I was ready to write another chapter, but when I received only eight review for the last chapter, I lost all inspiration. With over 70 alerts, I guess I was just very disappointed and lost inspiration. If you have time to drop me a comment, please do. It really helps me get the will to start writing. I am going for Tiva and McAbby for sure, but do you guys want Jibbs? Anything particular you want to happen for this story? I already have a few story lines planned, but I need ideas. I hope to make this my "forever fic", just a chronicle of their life together. I could have this go on forever if it works out. I am going to start a few more stories, but will hopefully update this one 5 times a month. **


	7. The End Of A Normal Day

The team never received a call out, and slowly the population of the office dwindled. The other teams were gone long before Gibbs', and when the major case response team started stirring the building was almost vacant.

McGee was the first to head out. He sat up rather abruptly, grabbed his stuff, and sauntered towards the elevator, giving a quick goodbye, and rushing to jab the button that would take him to the parking garage, muttering into a tape recorder under his breath. He obviously had some major inspiration for his next book, and was worried that his ideas would escape if he didn't put them on paper soon. That typewrite was in for it tonight...

Ziva had left many times during the day, feeding Tali and herself, and talked to Tony quite comfortably. There was a bit of their usual tension, but they seemed mostly at ease. They had worked out a lot in the elevator. She was still wondering about that kiss, and they stared into each other eyes often during the afternoon, having silent conversations. Around dinner time, Ziva got up from her chair, grabbed her stuff and Tali's and smiled at Tony. She said goodbye to Gibbs, and Abby, who was still hanging out in the bullpen. Before she left, she waltzed over, whispered something in Tony's ear, and left. His classic grin was slowly widening, reaching his ears.

Abby was the next to leave, after giving the Tony and Gibbs a hug, she skipped to the elevator. Her pigtails were swinging, and she was elated. They had had a very good day, and Mr. Mass Spec. was working well once again. (He had some troubles earlier that week) She had driven her hearse today, and was silently hoping that it wouldn't breakdown before she got home. It wasn't very reliable, but it fit her style perfectly, so she stuck with it. Its not like she didn't have friends that would help her out if she got stranded.

Tony had a large stack of paperwork on his desk, he had been procrastinating, and it was due tomorrow. He now had new inspiration to finish it. He worked hard, clicking away at his computer, the printer humming more often than usual. About an hour and a half after Ziva departed, Tony finished. It took him half the time it would have normally taken. Gibbs wondered what was making him work so hard, but put it off to a date with a bimbo. As soon as Tony finished that last page, he left in a rush, with a "bye boss" and was grinning gleefully as he stepped into the elevator.

Jennifer Shepard was sitting in her office, glasses on and peering down at the most recent case files. She closed the folder, having finished looking it over, and moved to grab the next one, but hit bare wood. She was finally done, and got up quickly. She picked up her things and headed out of her office. As she descended the stairs in her typical stilletoes, Gibbs turned to stare. He never understood how she could balance on those on a flat surface, never the less stairs. She turned, smirked, and with a "Good night Jethro" left the building.

Gibbs, as usual, was the last to leave the building. He went home, and drank bourbon, in his basement, while building his boat. Just a typical day in the life of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The Kelly was moving along nicely, and he was hoping to finish it in the next couple years. As he sanded the boat, he pondered Tony and Ziva's relationship. He decided that they genuinely care about each other, and if they want to be together, he should let them give it a shot. If Tony hurt Ziva or vise versa, there would be hell to pay. He would make sure to let them know that. Gibbs then had a new idea. Office relationship rule #1 Do not kiss in front of Gibbs.........

Meanwhile, at Tony's so called "Bachelor Pad" he was getting ready. Ziva had asked him to come over at about nine, and he was preparing. He changed out of his work clothes into some nice comfortable clothes, and decided to bring a couple of movies. He headed out in his mustang, was singing along to Sonatra along the way to Ziva's apartment. It would be like old times...

At the same time, Abby had almost made it home to her apartment, and was happily thinking about sleeping in her coffin, when she heard an odd noise. The engine of her hearse was sputtering. She pulled over to the side of the road and flipped out her cell phone. Even though she felt bad about drawing McGee away from his book, she had wanted to talk to him anyways. Abby had a "genius" plan about getting Tony Ziva together, and needed McGee's help. So she pressed speed dial #3, and as expected the phone rang several times before he picked up.


	8. The Movie Night

McGee was snug in his office, sitting at his writing desk jabbing at the keys on his typewrite with newfound passion. He had not had time to sit down and write for quite sometime. Plus, with all the things going on he had quite a bit to write about. Namely, Tali. He was in the precess of introducing a key new character into his book. Kali Janelle Divad. He was on his fourth book now, and was living a life of luxury. He had treated himself to a new apartment, a new computer, basically a lot of new things. All of his books were bestsellers. The team was fairly interesting, but he still did not understand it. He glanced over at his new iphone, and was surprised as it rang. He would have ignored it, but the song that blasted out of the speakers was special. It was the ring tone that played whenever Abby called. It was one of her favorite songs, from Black Death. She herself had put it on there when they were dating, and he had not changed it since. He snapped out of his reverie, and picked up the phone eagerly. He wondered why she was calling.......

"Tim McGee"

"Timmy! Your home. I was worried you would not pick up! And then I would have to call Tony and interrupt whatever he was doing. But he might not even pick up. And I would not call Ziva because she has Tali and all, and Gibbs definitely wouldn't pick up because he is working on his boat, and when he is in his basement he almost never picks up his phone. Besides, he has been grumpy lately..."

McGee just sat there, happily listening to Abby's rambling, before interrupting her rant. It was so cute when she went on and on like that. She loved to talk, and he was the only one who would let her ramble on and on like that.

"So why did you call, Abby?"

"Oh, ya. My hearse got a flat again, can you pick me up? I am on the corner of 8th street and Jenkins, where that one gas station is. I like that gas station, they even have caf pow! Also, I have a plan that is very important. And I need your help with it. So I need to go to your place or you need to come to mine. I call it: operation TIVA. Tiva is Tony and Ziva squished together. And thats exactly what we need to do. They need to get together! So can you come and get me?"

"Alright, Ill be there in a minute Abby".

"Thanks McGee, your the best!" And then she hung up, happily slipping Suicide Commando's new CD into her cars stereo, and bobbing her head along with the blaring music.

Meanwhile, Tony had gotten home and was dressing up to go to Ziva's apartment. She had invited him over for a movie night "like old times" was what she had said when she invited him. He didn't want to go in his work clothes, so he changed into a blue green dress shirt that matched his eyes, and some dark wash jeans. He went into his theater room, which was what he liked to call his living room, picked out a movie, and swiftly left his apartment, humming to himself all the while. He hopped into his mustang, turned on some music, and proceeded to sing along the entire way there. He was in a great mood tonight....

He pulled up to Ziva's apartment and parked his car. She had gotten a new apartment when she got Tali back, so they had more room. She had given him a note with directions when she invited him. He knocked loudly on the door, and stood there for a moment nervously. Something was changing, it was just different. As soon as she opened the door, he was blow away by her appearance. She was wearing a pretty teal blue dress, and tall black stilletoes.

"Tali dressed me, I told her it was just a movie night, but she just LOVES dress up. I have no idea where she got that from" Tony nodded, amused by Tali's tactics. She really was nothing like her mom sometimes. Ziva gestured that Tony should come in, and he did. The apartment was pretty, simply decorated, with a lot of personal touches. There were pictures everywhere, mostly of the team and Tali. He nodded his approval, and she smiled, but then a familiar aroma engulfed him.

"PIZZA!" he shouted, then covered his mouth in shock. "Sorry, is Tali sleeping? Oh, I'm so sorry if I woke her up. Are you gonna kill me now? Cause I brought a really good movie that you do not want to miss out on..." Ziva smiled, enjoying watching him squirm, before putting him out of his misery.

"It is fine, she is a very heavy sleeper, and when you ramble like that it makes you sound like Abby. Maybe you have been spending too much time with her. Anyways, if you do succeed to wake her, I will release what you call my "ninja skills" on you. Once she wakes up during the night, it takes forever to get her to fall back to sleep. And she is always cranky the moment afterwards"

"Yes mam" The glare she gave him after he said that made the words "if looks could kill" run through his mind, so he corrected himself.

"Yes ninja" She rolled her eyes at his childish nickname for her. She secretly kind of liked it though. She shook her head slightly, and then motioned for him to follow her into the living room. She had a nice setup, with some brown leather couches and a modest flat screen TV. Tony smiled, she had finally upgraded from her old non flat screen one. She saw his smile, and knew what he was thinking about. They didn't need to talk to communicate.

"So what movie did you bring Tony?"

"Well Ziva, I did not know if Tali would be joining us or not, so I prepared as if she were. I brought Finding Nemo, the story of a clown fish who gets taken, and his fathers journey to get him back" Tony told his synopsis in a fake announcers voice, like they do on the McDouble commercials, which made Ziva giggle. At this, they both froze, then burst out laughing, falling down to the couch in complete hysterics.

When they finally regained their composure several minutes later, Tony got up and started the movie. They sat down on the couch, close, but not touching. As the movie progressed, the drew closer and closer to one another.  
Around two hours later, Tony was sprawled out on the couch, with Ziva asleep on his lap, snoring softly. She had a content and peaceful look on her face, which pleased Tony to no end. He liked seeing her without her walls up more than anything. He gently lifted her up, and carried her to her bedroom. As he eased her onto her large, soft bed, she woke up, and smiled softly at him. He grinned "his grin" back, which sent tingles up her spine. She hesitated, but then said what she needed to say.

"Can we talk" The words they were both dreading and hoping for. Things were changing, and they needed to figure out where they were going. It was the moment of truth.

**AN: Hey guys! So sorry about my sporatic updating. But over Christmas break I had a lot of down time, and hand wrote 29 pages. I'm guessing its about 10,000 words! I just have to type it up! So count on lots of updates! I am gonna try to put out a new chapter when I get ten reviews on this one, and so on! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	9. The Talk

"Okay, let's talk".

Ziva went on to spill out her whole story, for she thought he should know, and it would hopefully make him realize the immense trust she had in him. Also, she had never told anyone everything, it scared and excited her at the same time. But if she is going to confide in anyone, it would be Tony. She told about her childhood, memories of her sister, and her death. How she went to the ends of the earth to get revenge. She told of her mother's battle with cancer, and how she had felt. She told about Ari, how he was always the best older brother, protective and kind. And how she felt when she killed him, in Gibbs' basement only a few years before. That came as a shock to Tony, and he drew her into his arms. She then talked about her father's abuse, losing Tali and her mother caused him to take his anger out on her. He finally understood what had made her join Mossad, to be a killing machine. It was not to please her father, not to make him proud, not because he made her. Because she wanted revenge on all those that ruined families, that caused lives to go down the drain. Like hers. She confided about her first kill, how her father made her dispose of the body and see the face, and how she threw up afterwards. Ziva talked as much as she could about the various missions that she had gone on, specifically her time in Europe with Jenny. She told him everything. By the end of all her stories, she was sobbing quietly, and Tony was holding her securely and protectively in his arms.

After she had calmed down and regained her composure, Tony told his story. He too had been abused by his father after his mother had died. Though she had died in a car accident. Tony's dad had gotten drunk, and then when he got home he almost killed Tony. After a while of that, he was shipped to boarding school. He told of his disownment when he told his father he wanted to be a cop. A drunk driver had caused the accident. He told about his various jobs, and what brought him to NCIS. And his father's job. His father sold expensive cigars that were not exactly legal in the United States. Tony could not turn him in, his father had threatened to kill him, and he knew it would happen. His father had ties to the mob.

"Now, let's talk about now". They were fully comfortable with each other. They had nothing to hide anymore. They knew everything about each other. There was only one thing left to confess, their love for one another. Unfortunately, that was the thing that was the hardest to confess. They were both tense, waiting for the other to speak. Tony stared at Ziva for a moment, before getting up the courage to say something first.

"Seeing you with Tali, it really cemented what I feel about you, and woke me up. It showed me another side of you, and made me unable to deny what I felt anymore. No one can make me forget about you, even for a moment, and every girl I see I compare with you. They never measure up. I can not live without you, you are my soul mate. I love you, I have for a while and I always will". He sighed with this last statement, relieved it was finally out in the open. He stared at her, worry clouding his green eyes. What if she did not feel the same way? He knew that if he had not had said anything, and she had found someone else, he would have not been able to bear it. He could not miss out on his chance.

She leaned in, a tender look on her face, and pressed her lips lightly to his, before pulling back.

"I love you too. You were right, it was inevitable. I could not live without you either".

Meanwhile, at McGee's apartment, Abby was outlining her master plan to get Tony and Ziva to admit their feelings. Operation TIVA. It consisted of an elevator, and some tampering with the electrical system of NCIS head quarters. The goal was to trap them in there together for a couple hours so they are forced to finally talk. Abby was hoping it would lead to them confessing their love for one another, but even if they just start casually dating, it would still be a success.

"Abbs, its a a good plan, but if Gibbs finds out, we are dead. And what about rule #12? Never date a coworker, remember? Gibbs has reminded us many times of that rule".

"Oh Timmy, you worry too much. It will be fine. We broke that rule when you first started, and we are very much alive. And Gibbs can not be mad, I am the favorite, remember?"

"Fine, so what is step one?"

Abby and McGee stayed up late that night ironing out the finer details of the plan. McGee did not really think it would work, but he got to spend time with Abby, which made it all worth it. Plus, when she put her pouty face on McGee was putty in her hands. To his delight, Abby asked if she could stay the night, and of course McGee complied. He was getting flashbacks of that night that Mikel was stalking Abby, so he double checked the lock on his door. It was surprisingly normal, she wore one of his old t-shirts, and the slept in his bed together. Nothing romantic, unfortunately.

**AN: Tony and Ziva finally got together! Lol! And you gave me 10 reviews, so as promised, I updated. Two in one day, thats crazy! I still have 24 pages to type up, so fast updating will continue for a while. 10 reviews = another update!**


	10. The Plan

AN: Hey guys. Sorry, 10 reviews was too many to ask for. I am sorry if I made it seem as if that was the only thing I was thinking about. So here is another chapter, even though I only received 5 reviews. Would you guys like short chapters (about the length of this one) every 5 reviews for a while (until my typing catches up with my writing), or spoaratic like 3,000 word chapters? Enjoy, and if you have time, leave me a review!

As Tony and Ziva and walked into the bullpen the next morning, even a blind man could tell their dynamic had changed. They were smiling sweetly at each other and their hands brushed every so often. They were bantering as usual but without the typical condescending tone and threats of physical harm. As they parted to sit down at their desks, Gibbs walked in and gave them a swift head slap and handed them both a sheet of paper.

" read it, sign it."

They complied, and when they started reading the page that for them, they were in shock. How could he have known? It was a list of "office rules" dictating what was acceptable and what was not acceptable at work, and other miscellaneous things. It was titled: Office Relationship Rules: Guide To KEEPING YOUR JOB! How did he know they were dating? They hadn't told anyone, and it has only happened the night before. They both signed and handed their papers back to Gibbs, who, to their surprise, smiled at that, before warning them.

"Break these rules, your out. And don't hurt each other. You have a real chance, don't ruin it. And don't walk away if your scared, and DONT sacrifice your relationship for your career". Both Tony and Ziva knew he was referencing Jenny, and understood the emphasis he put on that statement.

A chorus of "yes boss" followed this statement. Just then, McGee and Abby walked in. They were grinning at each other mischievously, for their plan was in motion.

Abby headed off to start phase one of their plan. On their way up to the bullpen, she had planted a camera and a bug in the elevator, in an inconspicious place. There was no way it would be dectected. She then headed down to her lab, happily. She was going to hack into headquarters electrical system. When Mcgee called, and said the code word: Jethro, she would stop the elevator. McGee was instructed to call as soon as they stepped into the elevator, so as not to miss them. Abby was so excited she was worried she was going to burst. She was absolutely positive her plan would work. On the other hand, McGee was sure it was not going to work. Tony and Ziva were both very stubborn people. No time stuck in an elevator was going to make them admit something they wanted to keep a secret.

A few boring, work filled hours later, Tony and Ziva decided to take a lunch break. They hadn't received a call out, and were wanting to try the new pizza place just a few blocks away. As they headed out together, hands brushing yet again, Mcgee quickley called Abby. She would kill him if he missed their chance, she wanted it to happen as soon as possible.

" Hey, Abby. I'm wondering if you could watch Jethro this weekend? I'm going to visit Sarah and cant take him with me". He was grinning slightly, anticipating her good mood. He had doubts about her trapping them, he just thought them being in there would not lead to anything.

Abby quickly hung up the phone, and stopped the elevator. Meanwhile, Gibbs was giving McGee a funny look. He thought that his sister lived in Georgetown? And was going to college there? Oh well, Abby was probably just manipulating him again. McGee did not ever learn to stand up to Abby, he was putty in her hands, but then again, so was Gibbs.

Just then, McGee's phone rang again, signaling that he should go down and help Abby in her lab, and of course watch the results. He was looking forward to that, he knew Tony and Ziva stuck in an enclosed space together was to be interesting at the very least, so he rushed down to her lab. They were in, Abby had trapped them in the elevator, and the camera was working, complete with sound.

When he entered Abby's lab, she was not by the machines, so he went back to her office. She was sitting in her chair, tense, and her eyes were glued to the screen. He walked towards the door, and it automatically opened.

" Timmy! Tony and Ziva are already together. Oh my..." Her eyes were still loom to the screen, and Mcgee walked over to see what was going on. What he saw shocked him, and possibly scarred him for life. Tony had Ziva pressed to the back of the elevator, and they were kissing passionately. Her hands were fisting in his hair, and he had a hold of her waist. McGee tried not to think about it too much, but there was definitely tongue in there. He was not expert, but it was blatenly obvious. As McGee, turned his head to avoid more mental scarring, Tony was slowly slipping his hands up Ziva's shirt...

McGee press the button on the monitor to shut it off, and turned to Abby as she started to complain. He knew she would have no qualms about watching for a little while longer, but McGee thought that they deserved some privacy.

" Abby, I think we should give them some privacy. Besides, this is Tony and Ziva, who knows how far it could possibly go." He figured by now her shirt was off, which was not something he was particularly keen on seeing.

Abby complied, and turned off the camera. She knew very well that they would not hesistate to have sex in the elevator if they had enough time. She knew when they got together it would be explosive, and uncontrollable, and this fit her expectations perfectly. She turned to McGee.

"At the beginning, when the elevator first stopped, they both glanced at eachother. Then they said my name, and said they knew I was behind it. They did not suspect that I had planted a camera or a bug though. Then they talked about when they were going to public twith their relationship. And sthen they mentioned that Gibbs knew and something about a new list of rules. I do not know what that was about...any ways, after that, they started kissing, and it escalated from their. I can not believe they did not tell us, and apparently they told Gibbs. I do not like being left out, they should know this. Maybe I should kill them and leave no forensic evidence.. No, that would be too harsh. But they are getting the silent treatment for a couple of days. I think I should probably let them go now" She seemed a bit saddened by this, but proceded to type a few things on her keyboard, there by restarting the elevator so Tony and Ziva would be free to go get their pizza.  
"Abby, I got to get back to work" McGee was upset that he had to end his time with Abby, but knew if he dwadled any longer he would be in trouble with Gibbs, which was never a ood thing. McGee kissed her cheek, and left. Abby found herself sad he was leaving, even though he was only going upstairs. That confused her, yes they were good friends, but not to that extent. She had a lot to think about.


	11. The Happy Almost Family

They never got a call out that day, there for everyone left earlier than usual, Tony and Ziva together, and then everone else on the team seperately. Abby was still deep in though about her feelings for McGee. She wondered what chaged. She really really liked him, She was wondering if she had just been denying her feelings the whole time since they broke up, trying not to get hur., Meanwhile, McGee was moping. He thought Abby still though of him as her best friend, still oblivious. He was hoping that something had been changing, but was now convinced that nothing was different.

Tony and Ziva and Tali were making dinner, which was quite a sight to behold. Actually, ziva was making dinner, and Tony and Tali were folling around. They were completely covered if flour, and were sitting on the floor in cpmplete and total hysterics. Ziva, seeing this, turned around and after a moment of thought, joined in on the fun, much to Tony's surprise. An epic flourfight commenced, with Tali being the winner of course. After that, Tony set the table, and they ate dinner. Pasta and chicken, Tali's favorite after coming to America. Over dinner Tony pried Tali into revealing interesting things about Ziva, and Tali was happy to tell him all the stories she could think of. Unsurprisingly, Ziva was quite red in the face for a large part of dinner.

After dinner was over, Ziva gabe Tali a bath while Ton cleaned up. Ziva had wanted to clean up herself, but Tony insisted on doing it, which led to a small squabble, but ended with Ziva being happy Tony wanted to help, and her kissing him. Tali shouted "eww" in outrage at this, which caused Ziva to giggle madly.

Tali's bath consisted of a large amount of bubbles, and some very loud singing. By the time Tali was getting out of the bath tub, Ziva was very very wet. She dried Tali off, put her in pajamas, and tucker her into her bed, with her blue blanket and her blue stuffed bird.

"Can Tony tuck me in too?" Ziva's breath caught at this, she knew how important it was that Tali liked Tony, and was proud of him for being so good with her. She smiled and nodded, and then called to Tony. She met him at the door way, kissed him lightly on the lips, and whispered into his ear.

"She wants you to tuck her in too" Tony's face broke out into a huge grin, and he sauntered over to her bed. When he tucker her in he gave her a little kiss on her nose, and kissed her stuffed bird, who was named kah-khol, which meant blue in Hebrew.

"Night Tali". She yawned, and then did not answer. She had already fallen asleep. Tony looked at her fondly for a moment, before turning to Ziva. While watching the display, Ziva had realised she was still covered in flour, so she stood up, and headed towards the bathroom.

"I am going to go and take a shower Tony" Ziva walked until she reached the door before adding, "You coming, or not?" Tony's face lit up, he looked as if Christmas had come in July and he was a ten year old kid. He practically sprinted towards her, and then shut the door behind them.

**AN: A completely fluffy chapter. Nothing but fluff. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope it put a smile on your face. I just think that before the plot starts, I need to give you some fluff, because its gonna be intense! 1 more chapter, and then it starts. Brace yourself. Drop me a review please!**


	12. The Other Couple

A few weeks had come and gone, small cases that were solved quickly would have made the day's boring, but Tony and Ziva had taken to bringing Tali. Also, Mcgee was spending most of his time in Abby's lab, which occupied him and Abby. Gibbs had taken to getting to work late, and leaving early, no doubt working diligently on his boat.

Mcgee was down in Abby's lab, when something changed. She seemed nervous, and looked as if she had something very important to say. It was always best to not beat around the bush with Abby, so he went straight to the point.

" What is up, Abby? Something is bothering you, I can tell. Spit it out".

" Timmy, if you don't agree with what im going to say, will you forget it ever happened? Please?"

"Sure, Abby, now tell me what it up?"

" I have been thinking about us a lot lately. After seeing Tony and Ziva so happy together, I realize what we could have had. I realize that all along I was denying my feelings for you because I was scared. I was scared of getting hurt, my last serious relationship ended really badly. Do you think that we could maybe, possibly, give it another shot?" Her eyes were wide with worry, and she had a hopeful expression on her face.

" Of course, Abby. I have been waiting for you to say that ever since we broke up. I never got over you, and I and so happy that you are willing to try again." And with that, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Tim, we are dating again, you can kiss me on the lips, if you want to." Of course he wanted to, so he leaned in and kissed her.

A few minutes later, Gibbs walked in, unnoticed. He saw them kissing and left, only to come back a few minutes later with two pieces of paper. He waited until they parted briefly for air, and then slapped Mcgee's head. He told them to read and sign the paper. They did as they were told, and Gibbs left with a satisfied smirk on his face.

**AN: Short chapter again, but I posted two at once. Together they are the length of a normal chapter. This is the last chapter before the plot really starts. Enjoy!**


	13. The News

It was a normal September day in D.C. and the team had just solved a tough case, so they were relaxing while working slowly on their paperwork. All was well, and the relationships were going well. It was just an average day, but then Jenny Shepard was requested in MTAC. Eli David wished to speak with her about something he thought was important. It turned out that he wanted his daughter back, he wanter her to go on a highly secret, dangerous mission for Mossad. Jenny tried to convince him not to, but he he started to suspect that something was up, and would not budge. He then decided to personally come to collect Ziva. Jenny knew that Tali and Ziva were in danger, so she called in some favors. If Ziva wanted, she could get citizenship in America, thanks to Jenny, but it would still take more time than they had. She then decided to warm Gibbs, she knew that "Jethro would figure something out, he always did".

She walked out of MTAC, and onto the catwalk. As she peered down at the team in the bullpen, Gibbs looked up. Their eyes locked and Jenny motioned for him to go up and talk to her. He nodded, and immediately started up the stairs towards her. She smirked at his obedience, but knew it would not last long.

They settled in her office, her in her chair, and him standing at attention in front of her desk. She tried to remain calm and collected as she broke the terrible news to him. He was going to blow up, and she knew if she did not remain calm, it would get even worse.

"Eli David insists on coming here and collecting his daughter" Gibbs' face filled with rage at that statement, and Jenny took that as a cue to continue, "I have called in a few favors, and could get Tali and Ziva citizenship, but it would take more than the amount of time that we have. We only have two weeks. We need another plan".

"They could go into hiding until her citizenship is valid" Gibbs offered. Jenny was disappointed, was that the best he could do. Of course she had already thought of that. She took more than a few minutes to think about this for goodness sake!

"No, that would cause Eli to become violent, and that is the last thing we want. Plus, Tony would insist on going with, which would cause many complications" Jenny appeared defeated, she had completely run out of ideas, and Jethro had not had any brilliant ideas so far.

"She will have to get married then, and have the husband legally adopt Tali". Jenny's eyes lit up, it was the perfect plan. She could not be forced to leave the U.S if that was the case. She knew Jethro would think of something, she just knew it, and he hadn't disappointed. Now they needed to tell Ziva. It would obviously be Tony that married her, and that would cause complications in their relationship. No matter, it had to be done, for her safety and Tali's.

Jenny picked up her phone, and dialed the number and extension for Tony's phone at his desk. He picked up, and she asked to see him and Ziva up in her office, he asked why in a very worried tone, but she said she would explain later.

A few minutes later Tony and Ziva knocked on the door.

"Come in" They opened the door, and filed into her office, worry clouding their features. Their hands were clasped together tightly, and they were stealing glances at each other at regular intervals. They could tell this was not good news, and needed support from each other. They looked at Jenny and Gibbs, and Tony asked.

"So what is going on?"

Jenny clasped her hands together tightly, mentally preparing herself to give the horrible news. She did not want to break this to Ziva, she hated to see her so worried and vulnerable.

"Your father is coming to collect you, Ziva" At this, Ziva's eyes grew watery and she gasped, and she looked close to tears. Tony, on the other hand, had a murderous look on his face. Neither Gibbs nor Jenny had ever seen him so mad. There must be more than meets the eye between Eli and Ziva. Jenny knew nothing about Ziva's childhood, and in that moment, she realized it must have been traumatic, and Tony must know about it.

"We will not let him take you back to Israel, and we will do all we can to prevent him from seeing Tali. But we can not take any chances, we need to have it so he can not legally take you back to Israel. I could get you and Tali citizenship, but it would take too long. We only have two weeks"

"Then what do we do? There are no options, we will have to o into hiding" Ziva's face held all the worry and fright she was feeling, she had let down all her walls. Because of Tony. He was hugging her, comforting her. It scared Jenny and Gibbs to see her like that. She always seemed invincible.

"No, Ziva. You have to get married, and have the husband, which I assume will be Tony, legally adopt Tali." They both looked scared, but something had changed. You could tell by the looks on their faces that they would not mind in the slightest to be married to one another. Then Tony's expression changed to a triumphant one.

**AN: And the plot thickens! Trust me, this is not as straightforward as it seems. An unknown variable will come in and change things, A LOT. As for what or who it is, wait and see. You will be surprised. Jibbs or no Jibbs, I am debating. I do not care either way, so tell me what you guys would like. Review please!**


	14. The Proposal

_Previously.... _

_ "No, Ziva. You have to get married, and have the husband, which I assume will be Tony, legally adopt Tali." They both looked scared, but something had changed. You could tell by the looks on their faces that they would not mind in the slightest to be married to one another. Then Tony's expression changed to a triumphant one. _

"Be right back" He ran out of Jenny's office and down the stairs leading to the bullpen. Once he got to his desk, he started rummaging around in his top drawer. He knew that if they got married because they had to, it would cause problems and make her doubt his love for her. Luckily, he had already decided to propose in the near future. So he had already purchased an engagement right. That would be proof he really wanted to marry her. He grabbed the black velvet box, and ran back up the stairs, leaving McGee sitting there looking very confused and wondering what it the world Tony was up to.

As he burst through the door of Jenny's office, panting all of the occupants turned to stare at him. He ignored all but one. He walked over to her, and dropped down on one knee, all while staring into her deep brown eyes. He pulled out a beautiful engagement ring. It was simple, but elegant. A small diamond lay in the center, and even small diamonds went down the sides while tapering in size. The ring was yellow gold, and the inside was inscribed with one word: inevitable.

"Ziva, I know this is sudden. But I love you, more than anyone or anything else in the world. Being without you feels like something is missing. I know what true love is: someone you would die for, someone you can not live without. That is how I feel about you. You are my soul mate. Will you marry me?" Tears were sliding down Ziva's cheeks, but she was smiling.

"Of course I will marry you Tony. I love you!" And with that, Tony slid the ring onto Ziva's finger. IT was gleaming in the light, and the gold looked exquisite against her olive skin. Then he stood up and kissed her. He figured that Gibbs new rule #1 did not apply to their current situation. He pulled away, and hugged her, pressing her body tightly to his.

Gibbs and Jenny were smiling and the latter applauding. Maybe this would work out for the best, Gibbs and Jenny both thought they looked extremely happy together. Tony and Ziva were just meant to be. Gibbs did not like to dwell on what could have been, but could not help imagining himself and Jenny in Tony and Ziva's position. For Jenny, it hurt in a way. It served to remind her of what could have been. Jenny sighed, which Gibbs notice, but he did not comment on it.

"You had better go and tell Abby and McGee what is going on" They smiled gleefully, agreeing with Gibbs' statement, and headed out of her office hand in hand.

"As they walked down the stairs towards the bullpen, Tony took his hand from her, and slung it around her shoulders. He then drew her body close to his, almost possessively, and then whispered in her ear.

"I will take McGee, you can take Abby. That way neither of them will know last". Ziva nodded, and kissed him soundly on the lips. The kiss lasted quite some time, before Ziva pulled away. She left with a huge smile on her face, and headed down to see Abby.

Abby was in her lab, listening to her usual death metal music. This time it was flesh eating foundation. She was also working on cracking a tough encryption for a cold case, so she was deep in thought. She was startled, and almost fell out of her chair when Ziva entered the lab and turned the music off.

"Hey! Turn that back on. And it is NOT nice to sneak up on people like that. Geez...use your ninja skills on someone else".

"Sorry Abby, but I have something important to tell you" There was a pause, and Abby looked at Ziva with an expectant look on her face.

"Well, shoot". Ziva's face morphed into one of total confusion.

"Abby, I said I had something to tell you. I am not shooting anything. Did you hear me wrong? All this loud music must be damaging your ears". Abby smiled and giggled.

"It is an expression, Ziva. It means that you should go ahead and say what you want to say" Ziva rolled her eyes at Abby.

"Silly American expressions. They make absolutely no sense at all. What I came down here to tell you was that Tony and I are getting married". There was a moment of complete silence as Abby digested the news, then a squeal so loud and high pitched that Ziva had to cover her ears.

"Omigosh! I am like, sooo happy for you! I though it would take Tony forever to propose. When is the wedding going to be?"

"Within two weeks". Abby's eyes bulged out of her head, and she said in shock, "What??"

Meanwhile, Tony was up in the bullpen telling McGee. He walked up to McGee's desk and told him straight out.

"I am getting married to Ziva". His tone was excited and sincere, and he looked as if he meant it, but McGee still wasn't completely sure.

"Are you serious?" He couldn't help but be a little bit suspicious. I mean, it was Tony for goodness sakes.

"Yepp!!" And then Tony headed down to Abby's lab to see his finance. He missed her already!

"Wow" was all McGee could say as he watched Tony walk away, he had seriously misjudged Tony. But who knew the obvious commitment phobic guy would be able to commit so easily.

Tony reached Abby's lab quickly, and noticed Ziva and Abby were in her office, so he went in. Just a Abby said...

"What??" Tony came up behind Ziva, hooked his arms around her, and pulled her close to him, possessively.

"So what is going on?" Tony was confused, why wasn't Abby jumping up and down and squealing?

"Ziva here says that the wedding is going to be within two weeks. And she is serious. That is not nearly enough time to plan a wedding". Tony's face softened, he had realized that Ziva had not given Abby the bad new yet. He knew it would be hard for her to talk about, so he was happy he could break the news to make it easier on his future wife.

"Today, we found out that Ziva's father is coming to collect her in two weeks. We want to make it so Eli David can not legally take Ziva out of America. Citizenship by normal methods wound take too long, and even with the directors connections it would take much longer than we have. The only was way to have Ziva marry me and me adopt Tali. Which I am happy to do, besides, I was already planning on proposing, so it is not just because of that. Abby nodded, accepting the explanation she was given, and started to talk again.

"So what is the color scheme going to be?"

"Abby, we can plan later. Tony and I need to pick Tali up from daycare There is one thing I must ask before I go, will you be my maid of honor?" Abby's face broke into a wide grin, and she jumped up and tackled Ziva.

"Of course I will. You are my very best friend!!"

The duo walked out of the lab as soon as they escaped Abby's hugs, and they headed home to tell Tali.

**AN: I will tell you, the time until the wedding, the wedding, and the honeymoon will go as planned. The trouble started after that. Review please!**


	15. The Happy Soon To Be Family

_Previously on Tali Daniella David..........._

_ "Abby, we can plan later. Tony and I need to pick Tali up from daycare There is one thing I must ask before I go, will you be my maid of honor?" Abby's face broke into a wide grin, and she jumped up and tackled Ziva._

_ "Of course I will. You are my very best friend!!"_

_ The duo walked out of the lab as soon as they escaped Abby's hugs, and they headed home to tell Tali. _

Tony drove to the day care on the navel base. As a NCIS employee, Ziva was able to keep Tali there when she was at work. She knew that Tali would be the safer on a navel base then just any old place in the city. Tony insisted on driving, saying that he really did not feel like throwing up at that moment, or dying for that matter. Ziva rolled her eyes at him, she did not see anything wrong with her driving, but let Tony take the wheel without complaint. Ziva had not changed daycares, but had made sure that the carbon monoxide problem that had brought Tali to NCIS had been resolved and the daycare was safe. They walked in, hand in hand, and when Tali saw them, she shouted out in glee!

"Ima! Tony!" Tali then proceeded to skip over to them quickly, and one her of friends trailed along behind her timidly. They were giggling happily, and were holding stuffed animals in their hands.

"Tali honey, we are here to pick you up early. Gibbs let us out early at work. How about we go and get some ice cream, then me and Tony have something important to tell you". She squealed a squeal that rivaled Abby, Ziva was worried about her spending to much time with the forensic scientist and this proved it. Abby was rubbing off on Tali more than Ziva would like. As the trio walked out to the car, Ziva and Tony swung Tali in between them as she chanted happily.

"Ice Cream! Ice Cream! I scream for ice cream!"

Once they reached the ice cream parlor, Tony and Tali got in to a heated debate on which flavor of ice cream tasted the best: mint chocolate chip, or cookies and cream. Ziva only shook her head and watched them, she could not help but think of how much of a child Tony could be sometimes. When they got to the counter she had to break up the argument, but the peace only lasted long enough for them to place their orders. Tony got mint chocolate chip, Tali got cookies and cream, and Ziva went for plain chocolate. They sat down in one of the booths, and Tali was pouting slightly, for Ziva had not let her get a cone, she got a cup.

They ate their ice cream happily, and the entire time Tali was begging and trying to convince Ziva to get her a puppy.

"But they are soo cute" When Tony added this, Ziva glared at him. There was no way she was letting them gang up on her. Tony and Tali's constant whining was getting to her, so Ziva changed the subject.

"Tali, we have something to tell you".

"What?" She was very curious, and part of her was hoping that there was a puppy waiting for her at home already!

"Tony and I are getting married!" Tali gasped in delight, she was already imagining her self in a beautiful dress carrying flowers down the isle.

"yay! Does that mean Tony can be my Aba? And that means I can ask for a sister or a brother, right?" Ziva chose to ignore the last question, but looked over at Tony in conformation for the first question. He nodded slightly, and smiled, signifying that he was okay with it, so Ziva responded to Tali.

"Yes, Tony can be your Aba". Tali put down her ice cream, and jumped into Tony's arms. He hugged her happily, and looked up to beam at Ziva. Ziva decided to tell Tali the other news, which she would not doubt be even more excited about.

"And Tali, guess what?" She looked up, and started bouncing on Tony's knee"

"What, What?" Ziva smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"You get to be the flower girl!" Tali looked puzzled, and Tony noticed how her eyebrows furrowed just like Ziva's did when she was trying to get an idiom right.\.

"That mwean that I gwet to cwarry fwowers and wear a pretty dwess, right?"

"Yes, a flower girl is someone who dresses up in a pretty dress, and walks up the isle before the bride throwing flowers in a wedding". Tali's face lit up in excitement, she loved dressing up and getting attention, one thing that she had definitely not inherited from Ziva.

"Wow! That kwool. Can I wear a pwetty bwue dwess? Pwease?"

"We'll see about the blue dress Tali. It may have to be another color, but I will do my best." Tali started to pout slightly, but grinned again as Tony lifted her up. To Tali's disappointment, he set her down on her stool alone, and then went to hug Ziva.

"You used a contraction sweetcheeks! I'm so proud of you!" Ziva rolled her eyes, and kissed him, and seeing that, Tali wrinkled her nose and said "ewww!". They all laughed, and headed home, troubles forgotten for a few moments.

**AN: Sooo, I am the worst updater ever. It has been 16 days. All my updates are so sporatic! I am so sorry! And this was page 21 out of 29 that I wrote out on Christmas break. Soon I will have to start getting more ideas and writing more, not just typing up, so the updates will become even slower! :( But, in my defence, a week and a half ago I typed up this chapter, but them my computer died, and I lose it completely. **

**AN: So its been a few hours since I wrote this, and now I have inspiration! I am writing more right now! I am trying to stay 10 pages ahead of what I have posted! Wish me luck!**


	16. The Wedding Plans

"So, what ideas do you have for the wedding? Any preferences, specific ideas, anything?"

"Well, as you know, I am Jewish, and Tony is Catholic. We are both very lapsed, so we decided to get married in a church, but not Catholic, something neutral. Like a Methodist church or something. I know it may sound rather odd, but Tony and I have some, well, bad memories. We have decided that we want the reception to be at the hotel our undercover assignment was at, for that was when it all started. We became friends, and started flirting, and the rest is history. I did get that one correct, right?"

"Yep! Alright, sounds good. I really like you ideas about the reception. Now, what about food, and what is the color scheme going to be?" Abby had a notebook out, and was writing everything down with a blood red gel pen".

"And remember Abby, we want it to be very small. Emphasis on the very small part. Besides, I do not have many friends in D.C. And Tony only has so many frat brothers. Because of that, we do not need a lot of food. I do not really know, maybe Italian food? That is usually very good, and besides, Tony is Italian. And as far as the color scheme goes, I am open to anything, the only thing is that Tali wants to wear a blue dress, and it would be great if she could".

"Sure thing, Ziva. Anything for the little princess. Hmmm.... what about bridesmaids? And who is Tony's best man? And who is going to walk you down the isle?" Ziva sighed, wedding plans were exhausting. Abby never seemed to run out of questions for her. She really did not care exactly what shade or shape something should be. She wanted to get married, but the preperations were annoying and time consuming.

"I have a few friends here in D.C. That I have asked to be my bridesmaids, including Jenny. Tony has asked McGee to be his best man, and he accepted. And Gibbs is going to walk me down the isle.

_Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The bullpen was empty except for Ziva and Gibbs. Tony and McGee had gone out to investigate a lead for an old cold case. Gibbs was absorbed in his paperwork, and Ziva was sitting at her desk, with nothing to do. After figiting for a few minutes, Ziva walked up to Gibbs' desk nervously. _

_ "Umm...Gibbs? I have something to ask of you". Her head was bent down, and she was showing her emotions more than usual._

_ "Shoot!" Ziva smiled slightly, she knew that expression. Tony's stupid 'lessons' may be paying off after all._

_ "My father is dead to me, and you are the closest thing I have to a father. Will you walk me down the isle?"_

_ She stood there biting her lip for a moment before Gibbs stood up and hugged her in a very un-Gibbs like fashion, and reassured her. _

_ "Of course I will"_

_End Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Okay, thats all for now. I'll book a church, the reception, and catering for a date when it will all work. What about royal blue and dark purple for the color scheme?"

"That sounds great Abby" Just then, Abby's face lit up, she had forgotten something.

"I'll have the boys go shopping for tuxes later. So, Ziva when do you have a lot of free time, at least a couple hours?" She was grinning from ear to ear, shopping was going to be a blast!

"Umm... tomorrow afternoon would work. Tony is taking Tali to the movies. He insists that she be well educated on movies, and uses idioms every other sentence so she does not end up like me" Ziva shook her head slightly... Tony was so...Tony.

"Alright! We will go dress shopping then! It is going to be so much fun!" And with that, Abby ran and attacked Ziva with a hug, squealing and squeezing her so tightly she could not breathe.

Tony, McGee, and Gibbs were shopping for tuxes. It did not take very long, and through out the entire trip Gibbs was giving Tony random pieces of advice about married life, such as:

"Do not, for any reason, leave the toilet seat up" or various things not to say if she were to get pregnant. It was weird for the team to see Gibbs so talkative. Tony figured Gibbs just knew a lot about the subject. McGee was to be Tony's best man and Gibbs was going to walk Ziva down the isle. Tony was still confused to why McGee was surprised when Tony asked him?

_Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Tony and McGee were following up on a new lead for a cold case, an old fingerprint matched one from a D.C. PD case. While they were in the car, Tony asked McGee to be his best man._

_ "Hey, Probie, wanna be my best man?"_

_ "Uhh, really? You want ME to be your best man?"_

_ "Of course, you may be Probie Wan Kenobie to me, but your always on my six"._

_ "Uh, sure Tony. Thanks"_

_End Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter! And so sorry, I forgot to spell check that one! Opps! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but I have to admit it was boring. The wedding plans will not go on that much longer. I do not like writing it, but it is just neccesary. And it slows down the pace of the story a bit. And I am sorry if anything with the wedding seems off, I have only gone to one and am relying on my pitifull amount of knowledge! And there was not much fluff in this one, but the next chapter will be better. It has a small bonding scene between Tali and Tony. And I am sorry I am saying sorry so much and starting every sentence with and.**


	17. The Shopping Trip

The next day, Tony and Tali were heading to the movies. They were going to see UP! and Tali got very excited about the talking dog that was in the movie. During the movie, Tony and Tali were very bad, and had a popcorn fight. She was giggling as she watched him throw popcorn at a young couple, and when they looked back, she pointed at Tony. They stopped before they got kicked out, but they used up all their warnings. By the time the credits were rolling, Tali was asleep, and Tony carried her out of the theater.

Meanwhile, Abby and Ziva were out dress shopping. They had not found anything yet, but they had only been to one store. Abby had a long list of stores to go to, and Ziva freaked out when she saw it. Abby justified it by saying that they needed to get bridesmaid dresses also. The bridesmaids were to wear dark purple, and Tali was going to wear a royal blue dress.

They were not going to buy Tali's dress for she was not there to try it on, and she wanted to help pick it out. If they picked it out for her, she would reject it, or it wouldn't fit. Plus, Ziva thought it would be a good bonding experience for them to go shopping together. They knew the sizes of the bridesmaids, and were hunting for those dresses first.

They ended up with simple deep purple gowns. They had halter necks and reached mid calf. Gibbs would definitely appreciate the dress on Jenny. Abby's dress as the maid of honor was similar, but had a beaded neckline and had spaghetti straps, not a halter top. McGee was going to love her in it, though he would like it better off of her. On his floor.

They searched far and wide for Ziva's dress, but nothing seemed quite right. By the fourth store, Ziva was dragging her feet, for Abby was having her try on every dress that was even somewhat ok. Nothing seemed to fit right, and the cut of the dress was never quite right.

They found the dress on the ninth store they went to. As soon as Ziva saw it she knew it was perfect. It had a spaghetti strap neckline, intricate beading on the front and a long flowing train. It was, of course, the classic pure white, and it would look amazing with her tan complexion .They picked out a pretty veil attached to a sparkling tiara to go with it.

Ziva sighed, she was excited and all, but the dress shopping was exhausting. She did not understand how Abby could be so happy, and not get bored. She was so glad that she was done, and relaxed on the car ride home. Or so she thought.

It turned out that Abby was now taking her shoe shopping, and shopping for jewelry and such.

They ended up with beautiful, but simple, diamond dangle earrings. They were small, and did not go down very far, but were gorgeous. As for shoes, she got a pair of white, strappy 3 inch heels. They were a soft white, not shiny, and made her legs seem to go on for miles. Abby drove Ziva home, because she was in McGee's car. McGee was over at Ziva's helping babysit Tali. No matter how much he denied it, Tali had him wrapped around her little finger, along with the rest of the team.

As soon as Ziva opened the door to her apartment, she was hit with a blur of tan, blue and brown. Talus had run to her and was now hugging her knees. Ziva knew she wanted to see the dresses and accessories, so she shoed the boys out.

"Go out to eat or something" Tony smiled, kissed her, and left for a Chinese restaurant with McGee. Tali absolutely loved the dresses, and couldn't wait for tomorrow when she got to pick out hers.

They were on a tight schedule, it was Thursday and Eli David was coming the Monday after this Monday. Therefor, the wedding was going to be on Sunday. This Sunday. Tony and Ziva wanted to have time for it to speed up her citizenship, and they wanted enough time so Tony could legally adopt Tali. They were already working on it, they had submitted the paperwork, and were waiting for it to go through. Also, Tony and Ziva wanted to have time for a honeymoon before they had to be back for Eli's visit. Gibbs was going to watch Tali when they went to Costa Rica. It was on of Tony's favorite places, and Ziva had surprisingly never been there.

Because of the schedule, they were leaving out the bridal shower and Tony's bachelor party. Tony was fine with that because he was happy to get getting married and ending his bachelor days. On the other hand Abby was thoroughly disappointed. She had really wanted to throw a bridal shower for Ziva. Ziva did not mind it the slightest, for it was another custom she had not understood. It took Abby a while to explain that it had nothing to do with taking a shower, or getting wet.

The next morning, they took Tali shopping. They meaning Tony and Ziva. Tali was absolutely ecstatic. She was skipping around the entire time, and told everyone in the store that she was going to be a flower girl. Every time Tali saw a blue dress she could call out.

"Ima! Ima! I wanna try in on" Ziva would smile, pick up a dress in Tali's size, and add it to the ever increasing pile that was draped on her arm. Ziva seemed to have unlimited patience when it came to Tali. Tony was also very good and patient with Tali, surprisingly.

He would stand outside of the fitting rooms and every time Tali came out, he would applaud and comment on how pretty she looked in her dress.

They ended up with a royal blue dress that reached the floor. It had a "poofy skirt", as per Tali's request, and had sleeves that went down to just above her elbows. They also bought Tali some blue flats with bows to match the dress.

The days before the wedding past in a blur of planning, shopping, and more planning. Tali's adoption papers had come through. She was now Tali Daniella Dinozzo, and her mom would soon be Ziva Dinozzo! If anything were to ever happen to Ziva, no one could take her from Tony. The team had taken their built up vacation days and put them to good use. None of the team had taken a vacation in years, so the agency was happy to give them leave on such short notice.

**AN: Sorry I reacted so badly, but it was my first flame. I am very young, and very insecure about my writing. I can't seem to find any more will to write more chapters of the story, but I will type up and post the chapters I have already written. **


	18. The Wedding

**TIVA WEDDING! YAY!**

It was finally the day of the wedding. The girls and guys were busy getting ready. Ziva was nervous, she could disarm bombs and take down five men at once, but she was still nervous. Tali, on the other had was excited. Extremely excited. She was jumping about, and was giggling and smiling from ear to ear. Abby was definitely rubbing off on her, and she was doing the same thing as Tali.

Meanwhile, Tony was pacing. He was worried something was going to go wrong. It took a Gibbs slap and a lecture from Gibbs to get him to calm down.

"Dinozzo! I've been married four times. It is not the wedding that is the hard part! Now calm down before you give yourself a hear attack".

"Yes boss". Tony calmed down considerably after that, but was still a nervous wreck.

Tony was standing at the altar, stiff as a board, but looking great in his classic black tuxedo. His hair was gelled into its normal dissaray, but was different somehow. Just then, the music started playing, and Tali began to walk down the aisle. She was looking cute in her blue ensemble, and had her hair up in to a ponytail, with her curls hanging down the the back. Then he saw Ziva walking towards him, and his breath caught. She was so beautiful. Her veil covered her gorgeous mass of chocolate curls which were let down, cascading over her shoulders. He had not even noticed the bridesmaids, including Abby. McGee sure had though, he could not take his eyes of her. As soon as Tony saw Ziva, he ceased to be worried. All of that worry turned into excitement. She was going to be HIS. Likewise, when Ziva saw Tony grinning at her, she stopped worrying. She could not wait to be Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo. And he would be hers. No one else's. She would never have to be jealous when one of his girlfriends called or anything ever again.

They said their vows, all the while staring into each others eyes. The rings were a classic plain yellow gold. Simple, but elegant. They said "I do" and when the priest said Tony could kiss the bride, he certainly did. It took a few coughs from the guests to make him pull away, and he stepped back, beaming, with his arm around her. When he winked at the audience, specifically his old frat brothers, and Ziva nudged him in the ribs,they couldn't take it anymore. The entire room burst out laughing.

The reception was held at the hotel where they had their first undercover assignment together. It was, in Tony's opinion, where it all started. The sexual tension that started building up there broke the ice, and eventually lead to the friendship, and then the love that they shared now.

Before it was time for Ziva to throw her bouquet, she had Tony had a secret conference. They decided to push McGee and Abby together, by making it so McGee would catch the garter and Abby would catch the bouquet. Maybe that would get Abby's mind on settling down. She used to be opposed to it, but Ziva thought she might be more open to it now.

Abby seemed a bit surprised when she caught the flowers but happy, and when McGee caught the garter, Abby winked at him, causing him to blush madly and her to giggle.

When it was time for Tony and Ziva to feed each other the cake, it appeared to go smoothly. Little did they know that Ziva had snuck a bit of frosting on his ear. When she licked it of, all the people who had been in the sexual harassment meeting (which was quite a few) laughed hysterically.

When the duo danced, all eyes in the room were on them. Everyone watched in complete awe as they twirled around the floor, perfectly in step with each other. They were both very talented dancers, but their chemistry and how well the picked up on each others slight movements and feelings was what made it so breath taking. They were having a silent conversation with their eyes the entire time, and were oblivious to everyone staring.

More couples started dancing as the song came to a close. On the last note, Tony dipped Ziva, and leaned down to kiss her. By the time the next song was over, almost everyone was dancing. Jenny and Gibbs, McGee and Abby, and Palmer was awkwardly holding Tali's hand as she spun and jumped up and down.

They said goodbye to the team, and the rest of the guest. Tony's frat brothers congratulated him on his "great catch" and Tali hugged both of them tightly when saying goodbye.

The honeymoon went well with out any problems. Costa Rica was beautiful, not that Tony and Ziva would know, they spent the time making up for all the years that they wasted. In their hotel room. They went to the beach a few times, but even then spent most of their time making out in the water.

Tali enjoyed her time with Gibbs, he had made her a small boat named Tali, and shs carried around everywhere. It even floated, and became her favorite bath toy.

As Eli's arrival grew closer and closer, everyone was tense, but confident. They hoped he would see a lost cause, and leave, but that was not the case...

**AN: I am typing up and publishing what I have already written, and then will wait and see if I can find any inspiration to write more. But I do have an idea for a new story! Review and tell me if you would read it!**

**Title: Deep Six Unveiled**

**Summary: McGee slips up at an interview, and mentions that the characters in his book are based on real people. Chaos ensues when the paparazzi hounds Tony and Ziva about their relationship. They become overnight celebrities when the press finds out they are engaged. Established Tiva!**


	19. The Visit

** Eli David is here! I warn you, its a short chapter, but I should have the next one out soon!**

The day had finally arrived, the day they were waiting for, and dreading at the same time. Eli David had one of his officers that was stationed at the Israeli embassy pick up his luggage and bring him to NCIS headquarters. He arrived mid-afternoon and the team was gathered in the bullpen, awaiting his arrival. Security waved him through, all he had to do was flash his ID. They knew what Mossad was, and knew better than to cross him. Even the mail carrier knew to stay out of his way, just by looking at the way he waltzed in looking like he owned the place.

When he stepped out of the elevator, Ziva immediately tensed up. Tony was watching from afar with Tali until it was time for him to go down and help out Ziva. They had decided it would be better if it was just Ziva first, and have Tony come later to deliver the news of the marriage He just wished he could be there to comfort her. He hated seeing her stressed out, and could see how worried she was just by her stance.

"Shalom, Ziva!". He spoke with enthusiasm, as if he had not ever done a thing to her. He was hoping to get on her good side with his enthusiasm, as to soften the blow that was to follow.

"Shalom". She replied unemotionally, the mask that hid her emotions firmly in place. She knew he was faking, he was never happy to see her, even after near death experiences. She knew what he wanted, and hoped he would just get it over with. The sooner he left, the sooner she could spent time with Tali and Tony.

"Come Ziva. We shall go back to Israel. I came to collect you. You are needed on a mission of great importance. You will be briefed on the flight there." Eli thought Ziva would immediately gather her stuff, that is what he had trained her to do, and was surprised and enraged when she did not. America was not good for her. It was a bad idea to send her in the first place.

"No". That was all she said, she offered no explanation, and Eli was becoming very very mad.

"What do you mean, no? I order you to. You have no choice". Ziva then opened her drawer, and handed him a thick stack of paper, while giving him a good view of her wedding and engagement rights. She had taken a long time typing up her resignation, and it helped get some of her anger at him out. She hoped that when he read it he would regret some of the things he did to her.

"Here is my resignation". He chose to ignore her rings, thinking she put them on as a joke or to throw him off. She could not possibly be married, he had spies that reported any long term relationships she had, and any large spending amounts.

"Ah, but Ziva. If you resign from Mossad, you are no longer a liaison and will not be able to stay in the United States. You will have to go back to Israel anyways". He had a smug look on his face, he thought he had her cornered. That was Tony's cue. He gave Tali to the director, who took her into her office, and headed down the stairs.

When he reached Ziva, he grasped her hand tightly in his, and prepared to tell the truth. He knew Eli would not take it well, and braced himself for the worst. He was very glad Tali was up in Jenny's office, out of harms way.

"Actually, Ziva can stay how ever long she wants. Even permanently. In two weeks, she will be a citizen of the United States. You can not force her to leave".

"And why is that? She can not gain citizenship that quickly". Eli was still smug, but was mortified at what happened next. Tony lifted their entwined hands and happily explained the rings.

"We are married!" Eli started fuming, and stormed out of NCIS headquarters to contact a lawyer, muttering Hebrew curse words under his breath all the while. He would get her back, there was no way he was surrendering her to the Americans. She was going to pay for making him go to all this trouble! Ha! He had a new, good idea. He would arrange so that when she came back to Israel, she would have an arranged marriage to someone she hated!

"Well, that went well". Tony joked, but got glares from the rest of the team, including Ziva. He could tell that she was scared, she understood what her father was muttering after all. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her and shield her from the rest of the world. Tony expected to be pushed away, and was surprised when she leaned into him and sobbed softly. She felt so safe with him. He lifted her head up, and started into her eyes, silently telling her it would all be okay. The team, who had been watching them until that moment, looked away. They felt they were intruding on a private moment, that was how intense the look the duo shared was.

The rest of the day passed without a hitch, but the next day brought many terrible, unexpected surprises...

**AN: Hey again! Yes, I know its a cliffhanger! Mwhaahaa! Here is another chapter I already had written before the mean review! My new story won't be coming out for a while, I want to get a good start on it to make sure I like it before I post it. I am actually thinking about finishing it before I post it, so I can update regularly. I wrote this one mostly as I went, which is what cause the sporadic updating most of the time.**


	20. The Unexpected Surprise

Tony, Ziva, and Tali were sitting together on the floor of the bullpen, playing candy land. Tony was enjoying himself, perhaps even more than Tali was. They were on high alert, despite their relaxed appearance. They had not heard the last of Eli David, he could come back any minute. Just then, they heard the ping of the elevator doors opening, and their heads shot up. The rest of the team, including Abby, stopped watching the happy family and looked to the elevator.

The man who stepped out was not Eli David, but was perhaps nearly as formidable. Marco Dinozzo. Tony's father.

Ziva looked to the man, and then back to her husband. The resemblance was too close to deny.

"Is that...?" Tony interrupted her, but she did not mind. She knew he knew what she was going to say. They could have silent conversation with their eyes only, so when they spoke a few words, they knew exactly what each other meant. He had tensed when he saw his father, and seemed to be getting very worked up about the unexpected visit.

"Yes. That is my father". A collected gasp followed Tony's statement, and Ziva put her hand on Tony's in comfort. He had helped her with her father, now it was her turn to help him. She remembered the horrible stories he had told her about his father and the abuse he had gone through. His childhood was not as horrible as hers, but it had not been a walk in the park either. And she was sure she got that idiom right. Tony quickly got up, and asked Abby to take Tali down to her lab. Abby was confused, as she knew nothing about Tony's father, but saw the look of urgency on Tony's face and did what she was told. She rushed Tali down, but not before Marco caught a glimpse of the little girl. Tali protested the entire time, she was having fun playing Candy Land, and wanted to finish the game. She was winning!

Marco Dinozzo watched the display with a curious face. What was his son doing? And who's child was that? It better not be Tony's. He had told Tony that he needed permission to have a child, Marco was not going to have any grandchildren that did not have a approved mother.

"Anthony" Was all he said as a greeting, but his face clearly said "explain yourself this instant". Tony tensed, and walked towards his father.

"Father. What are you doing here". His tone was curt, and it was blatantly obvious he did not want to be talking to Marco. He was very peeved that his father just showed up unannounced and uninvited, and had interrupted his game of Candy Land!

"Well, as you know, I want you to join the family business. I have been checking your accounts, and figured you would want to help, now that you spent some of your money".

"I am fine father. I have no intention of joining the 'family business' and will never have any intentions to do that. And for your information, I know that you have connections to that bank, so I keep most of my money in a different one". Tony was getting upset, he hated when his father snooped into his personal business. At least he did not have people following him like he did as a child. As least he didn't think anyone was following him... He subconsciously grabbed Ziva's hand for comfort, which did not go unnoticed by Marco.

"And who is this? You newest girlfriend come to visit you in your office. Showing her your badge? Though I do have to admit, she is a nice catch". His tone had turned mocking, which angered Ziva, so she stepped forward to defend Tony.

"We are married". She help up her hand as proof, and her rings glinted in the light. "And, I work here. I am an assassin". Tony brightened at the chance of scaring his dad, Marco was always a bit of a chicken.

"Ya, you know what Mossad is, right?" Marco nodded, he refrained from doing business in Israel for that very reason. "Well, Ziva is ex-mossad. She was their best" Marco's face paled, and he slowly backed away from Ziva, who smiled coyly at him.

Once Marco regained his composure, he started to get very angry. How dare his one marry someone who was not Italian, who was not Catholic, who was a Jew! He relayed his thoughts to Tony in fast Italian, trying not to provoke the assassin who he was afraid of. Tony bit back in Italian, and to his surprise, Ziva had few choice words to say to him, also in Italian.

They continued their argument in Italian, but were interrupted when Abby brought Tali back up. Well, more like Tali ran up here and Abby could not stop her. Tali had gotten a good head start, because Abby's Mass Spectrometer was acting up.

"Oops! I am so sorry guys!'. Abby apologized profusely, but the damage was done. Marco had seen Tali, and how she clung to Tony, and was inconsolable. How dare he. How dare Tony Derek Dinozzo have a child. Marco was to mad to notice that Tali looked nothing like Tony. He stormed out, much like Eli did, but with a promise.

"I will not let you ruin the Dinozzo name. I have influence everywhere. I will make sure your marriage is annulled, and I will get her thrown out and back to where she came from". Marco stormed out, choosing to take the stairs as to get out of there faster.

Tony was fuming, so McGee offered to babysit Tali for the night so he could calm down and they could have some time to themselves. Tony agreed, so he and Ziva set off to her apartment.

On the car ride Ziva let him rant, she knew it would be best to just let him get some of his anger out, he would be easier to deal with later if she did.

When they got to her apartment, Ziva decided to turn on a movie, figuring that would calm him down. The settled down on the couch, and Ziva started one of Tony's favorite movies. He sat there, tense and breathing loudly for a while, but the Ziva shifted over to lean on his chest, and he finally started to relax. When Ziva drew shapes on his arm with her finger, she heard him sigh, and sink down into the couch. His father had really upset him, and it brought back bad childhood memories that made him very, very upset.

A few hours later, Tony and Ziva were asleep together on the couch. She was using his chest as a pillow, and their legs were tangled together. They were both fast asleep, and snoring loudly. They stayed like that until morning, comfortable in each others arms, and feeling safe. They needed this time of peace and relaxation to prepare for what was to come..........

**AN: This is the last chapter I have written up, so it will be a little while before the next one is up. I only have a general idea where this is going, and don't even know if I will write more. I was very upset about the review, and even though some of you think it is stupid, it effected me. I am insecure about my writing, and it was my first flame. Also, I have a lot going on right now, and this is a stress reliever. That just made me want to leave fanfiction, because it caused me stress. **


	21. The End

They woke up rested the next morning, both with much better moods than before. They headed to the office, and when they got there Tali was waiting. She excitedly recounted her entire night with McGee and Abby. She told them what she had for dinner, what games she played, and how scary Jethro (McGee's dog) was. Tali even told them the story Abby had read to her before bed.

After Tali finished her story, Tony brought her up to see her 'Aunty Jenny'. Tony thanked the director, and was heading down to talk to his wife when he saw Eli storming into the bullpen. He had backup this time. Two Mossad officers, Rachael Gidone and Shumul Rubenstein. They were Ziva's least favorite people in Mossad, besides her father.

Tony hurried down, and stood next to Ziva. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and held it tightly in her own, seeking comfort and reassurance. He wouldn't let her father take her. He wouldn't.

"Ziva, you will come with me. I will not hesitate to harm you or Tony if you do not. Do not underestimate Mossad. We have diplomatic immunity.

Just then, Marco walked in. He headed over to Tony and Ziva, but paused when he saw Eli standing there.

"Who are you?" Was he another person who was supporting the marriage?

"Ziva's father. Who are you?"

Tony's father." They glared fiercely at each other and then spoke in unison.

"They cannot be married".

Suddenly, Jenny's voice floated down the stairs to the bullpen. As she descended, she reassured Ziva.

"She is with Cynthia". Ziva nodded, and the turned her attention to her father. Jenny's voice interrupted the silence once again, as she gave orders.

"Eli, you are being deported along with your officers. You do not have a choice. Marco, the CIA would like to see you about a certain incident in Moscow".

Eli stormed out, cursing in Hebrew. This would not be the last they saw of him. Then, a CIA agent escorted Marco out of the building, in cuffs.

All seemed to return to normal, but a few weeks later, Tony and Ziva and Tali disappeared. Vanished. Fell of the face of the Earth. The team was devastated, but they knew Tony and Ziva were safe. The duo had left a letter, which was burned after it was read, marking the last trace of the Donozzos.

Dear Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Jenny, and Ducky

We are sorry we had to leave like this, but it was the only way. Eli will not rest until we are dead, so we need to protect ourselves. Don't come looking for us. Just know that we are happy.

P.S. Ziva is pregnant

Love,

Tony Ziva and Tali.

**The End**

**I finally finished. I know it wasn't the best ending, but it was realistic. We all know Eli would come after them, and it would be to much work to kill him off. I might possibly be eventually writing a sequel, set 5 years or so later, when Eli finds them. What do you think? Would you read it? And I just finished that new story I talked about a while back and will publish the whole thing as a one shot today, so check it out.**


End file.
